Monday Afternoon Lockdowns
by Lola-2011
Summary: Strange things happen when Quantico goes on lockdown. The conference room becomes a delivery room. Hotchner becomes a nurse. And Reid an OBYGN. Stolen Moments Series Part 10


Monday Afternoon Lockdowns

This was definitely not how it was supposed to happen. Her doctor had made a joke a few days prior and it seemed that what was said in jest was becoming a very accurate reality. Short, tolerable, regular contractions soon became long, unbearable ones. The confirmation of the transition happened in Hotchner's office. About two minutes later Reid had entered to tell them the entire academy was on lockdown. That was five hours ago.

Things had progressed at a steady pace. And with a fugitive on the loose there was no way in hell the lockdown was going to be lifted anytime soon. So they made the best of the situation. The conference room adjoining her office was now a makeshift delivery room. This was going to happen. This was really going to happen. Her baby was going to be born at FBI headquarters. And David was on the phone trying his very best to get her out of the building.

Hotchner knelt down next to the chair where she was sitting. "Are you comfortable or do you want to walk some more?" he pressed a cool cloth to her forehead and she closed her eyes at the momentary comfort it brought her.

"Comfortable for now." she replied, opening her eyes. "I really don't want to do this here, Aaron."

"I know." he said softly. "Unfortunately it looks like you're going to have to. But we're all going to be right here with you."

Erin nodded her thanks. Another contraction was coming and she reached for his hand. "They're getting closer together."

He glanced down at his watch. "A little more than three minutes." he confirmed, taking her hands in his. "Let's go for another walk." He helped her up and held on to her as they started walking the length of the conference room again.

The contractions were getting so painful that she was losing the ability to talk between them. She knew it wouldn't be much longer now but she was holding out hope that the lockdown would be lifted and she would give birth in a hospital with doctors, her doctor, and nurses, and most importantly pain medication.

She stopped mid step and held her breath as the contraction reached its peak. Hotchner held onto her tightly, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Remember to breathe, Erin." his voice was soft and calming. "Deep breaths in through the nose and out through the mouth."

She rested her head on his shoulder waiting for the pain to pass and finally it began to let up. "I've never done this before." she whispered. "I've always had pain medication and an epidural." tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this, Aaron."

He held her to him. "Yes you can." his voice was firm and reassuring. "I know that you can do this. I'm not saying it's going to be easy and painless but I know you can do this."

She raised her head to look up at him. "I would do absolutely anything to insure this baby is born healthy." she told him. "I know that David is worried. He doesn't say anything but I know he's been thinking about James. Thinking that history might repeat itself."

"We're not going to let that happen."

"Just promise me, Aaron, promise me that no matter what happens the baby will come first."

Aaron nodded. "I promise." he replied. "But nothing's going to happen to you or this baby. Not on my watch."

Reid entered the conference room with some things he had sterilized the in lunchroom. "Hanging in there, Chief Strauss?"

Erin quickly wiped away her tears. "I think so."

"I've spent the past few hours researching any and everything I could about childbirth. I feel as though I'm fully prepared for whatever might arise." he offered up. "I'm actually quite excited about helping bring little Rossi into the world."

She smiled as she watched him set everything up he thought he might need. As Reid studied up on childbirth he had Penelope and Morgan scour the building for supplies. Everything from towels and blankets to pillows and a cot had been brought into the conference room. It was important that everything was as comfortable for Erin as possible.

"How far apart are the contractions now?" Reid asked.

"About three minutes." Hotchner answered. "They're getting stronger and lasting longer."

Reid put on a pair of rubber gloves. "Why don't you lay down on the bed and we'll check to see how dilated you are?"

She really, really, didn't want to do this. It was never fun at the doctor's office and she knew it would be even more awkward now. She slowly made her way over to the cot and he helped her lay back against a mountain of pillows. Hotchner covered her with a blanket. "I'll go see if Dave is having any luck on getting you out of here." he told them. "Do you need anything, Erin?"

"Not right now."

And then it was just the two of them. Erin laid back on the bed trying her best to get comfortable. He was acting strictly professional. She knew that he was more than capable of handling the situation. He was a doctor, not a medical one, but his memory was incredible and she trusted him completely. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. It was when he pushed her skirt up and reached for her panties that her eyes flew open.

"Spencer?"

He stopped his actions and looked up at her. "Sorry." he found himself apologizing. "Would you like to me get…someone else…to?"

"No it's okay." she steadied her breathing. "Par for the course."

"I know this isn't quite how you pictures things, Ma'am." He said, softly. "I'm willing to do my very best, I promise."

Erin nodded her appreciation and tried her very best to relax. The examination went quickly and rather painlessly. Reid pulled the blanket back down over top of her. "You're nine centimeters and completely effaced."

Several emotions flooded over her. But all of them lead to tears. And so she gave in and cried. Cried because her baby was going to be in her arms very shortly. Cried because David was going to finally be a father. Cried because there was no way in hell her baby was going to be born in a hospital. And cried because another contraction was about to begin.

Finished.


End file.
